Amazing· Castle
Amazing·Castle (アメイジング・キャッスル) is a song sung by Gaarumageddon. This song made its anime debut in Episode 105 and is the unit's second song. History Performers * Gaarumageddon - (Episode 105), (Episode 106), (Episode 114), (Episode 119), (Episode 126), (Episode 132), (Episode 140), (Episode 153), (Episode 154), (Episode 166), (Episode 170), (Episode 173) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Bikkuri gyōten okkē rura rura PuriPa~ra rura rura PuriPa~ra #BD33A4|Aro}}/ omocha no heitai to ne (Let's Go) Issho ni okashina kyassuru wo (Torikku) tsukutchau nda yo (Torikku) Majikku (Torikku) makaron de (Rakkī) (Torikku) (Torikku) kōshin wa (Torikku) māchi de rattatta (I~ei) Itazura monsutā mo (Torikku) amai mono ni (Torikku) yowai tte Makafushigi (Rakkī) (Torikku) Torai shite ne (Torikku oa torīto) chachacha chaimu ga nattara ne Itazura monsutā mo (Torikku) oningyō to ne (Torikku) go aisatsu (Torikku) Budōkai (Uerukamu) hora ne waratchau desho? (Torikku) (Torikku oa torīto) chachacha chaimu ga nattara ne rura rura PuriPa~ra rura rura PuriPa~ra |-| Kanji= びっくり仰天　おっけー #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ デビジェルガァルルラ　ルラルラ　プリパ〜ラ #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ デビジェルガァルルラ　ルラルラ　プリパ〜ラ (Let's Go) 一緒にお菓子なキャッスルを(トリック)　作っちゃうんだよ(トリック) マジック(トリック)　マカロンで(ラッキー) (トリック) (トリック)　行進 は(トリック)マーチでらったった(いぇい) イタズラモンスターも(トリック)　甘いモノに(トリック)よわいって 摩訶不思議(ラッキー)　 (トリック) (トリックオアトリート)　チャチャチャチャイムが鳴ったらね イタズラモンスターも(トリック)　お人形とね(トリック)　ご挨拶(トリック) 舞踏会(ウエルカム)　ほらね笑っちゃうでしょ？(トリック) トライしちゃえ(トリックオアトリート)　チャチャチャチャイムが鳴ったらね デビジェルガァルルラ　ルラルラ　プリパ〜ラ デビジェルガァルルラ　ルラルラ　プリパ〜ラ |-| English= A spine-tingling fright - okay! #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ (Devi geru garurura rura rura PriPara) #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ (Devi geru garurura rura rura PriPara) #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Along with all the toy soldiers (Let's go) We can make a suite strange castle (Trick) together, you know (or treat!) Filled with (Lucky) magic macaroons (Lucky) (Trick) (or treat!) and the toy soldiers marching rat-tat-tat (Yay) A curious trickster monster - (Trick) the frightful fangs it bears, (or treat!) each one is a sweet tooth (Lucky) (Lucky) give it a try! (Trick or treat) When the bell chi-chi-chi-chimes midnight (or treat!) Mischievous monsters (Trick) just like dolls (Trick) who greet each other (Trick) At this dance (Welcome) can't you see that we are laughing? (Trick) (Trick or treat) chi-chi-chi-chimes midnight Devi geru garurura rura rura PriPara Devi geru garurura rura rura PriPara Full Version Romaji= Bikkuri gyōten?! Okkē! #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Debi・jeru・gārurura~ rura・rura・Pu・Ri・Pa~Ra #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Debi・jeru・gārurura~ rura・rura・Pu・Ri・Pa~Ra Omocha no heitai tone! Issho ni Okashina kyassuru wo tsukutchau ndayo Majikku makaron de! Kōshin wa māchi de rattatta! Itazura monsutā mo amai mono ni Yowai tte makafushigi! TRY shite ne Cha・cha・cha・chaimu ga nattara ne! #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Debi・jeru・gārurura~ rura・rura・Pu・Ri・Pa~Ra #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Debi・jeru・gārurura~ rura・rura・Pu・Ri・Pa~Ra #4c4cff|Mikan}}/ Patto hiraite oide Okashina kyassuru de asonjau ndayo Iron'na omocha tone! Odotcha e warutsu de an・du・torowa Itazura monsutā mo oningyō tone Go aisatsu, budōkai! #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Hora ne waratchau desho? Cha・cha・cha・chaimu ga nattara ne! #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Mushari makaron taimu #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Oide okashi no kyassuru Itazura monsutā mo amai mono ni #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Yowai tte kawaī ne! TRY shichae! Himitsu no jumon wa... Okashina kyassuru de asonjau ndayo Iron'na omocha tone! Odotcha e warutsu de an・du・torowa Itazura monsutā mo oningyō tone Go aisatsu, budōkai! #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Hora ne waratchau desho? Cha・cha・cha・chaimu ga nattara ne! Debi・jeru・gārurura~ rura・rura・Pu・Ri・Pa~Ra Debi・jeru・gārurura~ rura・rura・Pu・Ri・Pa~Ra |-| Kanji= ビックリギョーテン？！おっけー！ #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ デビ・ジェル・ガァルルラ〜　ルラ・ルラ・プ・リ・パ〜ラ #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ デビ・ジェル・ガァルルラ〜　ルラ・ルラ・プ・リ・パ〜ラ おもちゃの兵隊とね！一緒に お菓子なキャッスルをつくっちゃうんだよ マジックマカロンで！ 行進はマーチでラッタッタ！ イタズラモンスターも甘いものに #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ よわいって摩訶不思議! TRYしてね チャ・チャ・チャ・チャイムが鳴ったらね！ #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ デビ・ジェル・ガァルルラ〜　ルラ・ルラ・プ・リ・パ〜ラ}} #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ デビ・ジェル・ガァルルラ〜　ルラ・ルラ・プ・リ・パ〜ラ #4c4cff|Mikan}}/ パッとひらいて おいで 可笑しなキャッスルであそんじゃうんだよ いろんなおもちゃとね！ 踊っちゃえワルツでアン・ドゥ・トロワ イタズラモンスターもお人形とね ご挨拶、舞踏会！ #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ ホラね　笑っちゃうでしょ?}} チャ・チャ・チャ・チャイムが鳴ったらね！ #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ ムシャリ　マカロンタイム}} #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ おいで　お菓子のキャッスル イタズラモンスターも　甘いものに #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ よわいって　かわいいね！ きっと笑っちゃうから　TRYしちゃえ！ 秘密の呪文は…#BD33A4|デビ!}} 可笑しなキャッスルであそんじゃうんだよ いろんなおもちゃとね！ 踊っちゃえワルツでアン・ドゥ・トロワ イタズラモンスターもお人形とね ご挨拶、舞踏会！ [ / ホラね　笑っちゃうでしょ?}} チャ・チャ・チャ・チャイムが鳴ったらね！ デビ・ジェル・ガァルルラ〜　ルラ・ルラ・プ・リ・パ〜ラ デビ・ジェル・ガァルルラ〜　ルラ・ルラ・プ・リ・パ〜ラ |-| English= A spine-tingling fright - okay! #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ (Devi geru garurura rura rura PriPara) #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ (Devi geru garurura rura rura PriPara) Along with all the toy soldiers We can make a suite strange castle together, you know Filled with magic macaroons and the toy soldiers marching rat-tat-tat A curious trickster monster - the frightful fangs it bears,each one is a sweet tooth give it a try! When the bell chi-chi-chi-chimes midnight #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ (Devi geru garurura rura rura PriPara)}} #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ (Devi geru garurura rura rura PriPara) #4c4cff|Mikan}}/ suddenly open wide – come on In this suite strange castle, let’s play and play Let’s dance the waltz, un, deux, trois A curious trickster monster – yet also a doll Welcome to the ball! #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Don't you just want to laugh? When the bell chi-chi-chi-chimes midnight #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ The crunchy macarons #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Come on, our castle of sweets A curious trickster monster - the frightful fangs it bears,#BD33A4|Aroma}}/ each one is a sweet tooth give it a try! When the bell chi-chi-chi-chimes midnight We can make a suite strange castle together, you know Filled with magic macaroons and the toy soldiers marching rat-tat-tat A curious trickster monster - the frightful fangs it bears, each one is a sweet tooth #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ I bet you can make her laugh, When the bell chi-chi-chi-chimes midnight Devi geru garurura rura rura PriPara Devi geru garurura rura rura PriPara Audio Gallery See Amazing· Castle/Photo Gallery Trivia Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Insert Song Category:Songs sung by Gaarumageddon Category:Songs sung by Aroma Category:Songs sung by Mikan Category:Songs sung by Gaaruru Category:Unit Song Category:Songs Category:In-Show